His angel
by iluvtodance
Summary: Ryan needs to be saved. Set early season 4.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the OC and they all belong to Josh Schwartz.

Blood slowly ran down his bruised face. His opponent smirked at him as he threw another fierce punch.

_Why?_ Asked Ryan silently, he was now in a crouching position awaiting another blow. Suddenly the thought came. _Her,_ thought Ryan, _Her._ He was on his feet now, and before his opponent could give him one final hit, Ryan beat him to it.

The fight was over. Looking around, Ryan saw the blend of angry and cheering faces. He won.

_Did it matter?_ The thought hit him hard. _She's gone._ Tears began to make their way into his now cold, hard eyes. He didn't even let the first tear fall before he wrenched himself from the referee's grasp and went into the crowd.

Finally he made his way to his destination. It was a bare room that he used to prepare for his fights. Now, however; it was being used as a mourning spot. His tears flew freely down his cheeks, but he didn't care. The tough kid from Chino, who never shed a tear about anything, was now. The love of his love was gone.

_Marissa,_ thought Ryan bitterly.

"Why? Marissa," began Ryan in a fierce whisper, "I want you back."

More tears came as Ryan realized she would never come back to him. His bandaged, bloody hands came to his face. His sobs were now becoming louder until he lost all control.

"Why am I still living?" asked a desperate Ryan.

"Oh Ryan, please don't say that," a pleading voice rang out.

Ryan's head shot up. _That voice,_ thought Ryan, _no…it couldn't be._

"Yes Ryan it's me…Marissa."

Ryan saw her now. Marissa…his Marissa was standing before him. She was wearing the exact same clothing at the time of the accident. However, she wasn't battered and bruised. She looked as if nothing had happened to her.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Marissa?" cautiously asked Ryan.

Marissa simply smiled at him, the smile that had always warmed his heart.

Ryan could also feel a smile coming to his face. However, realization dawned on him and he quickly let that smile fall. "No," said Ryan, "You can't be here… you…you're…" He couldn't say it.

Marissa noticed his struggle, so she finished his sentence for him, "dead?"

Ryan's lip quivered uncontrollably as more tears fell.

Marissa noticed this at once and quickly made her way over to him. She kneeled before him and gently wiped his tears away.

Ryan felt her hand touch his cheek and instinctively grabbed it.

"No," started Ryan, "how…you can't touch me."

Marissa smiled sadly, "For now I can Ryan, I'm here because you need me."

Ryan looked into her eyes hopefully, "You mean you're back?"

Marissa looked sadly at Ryan, "Not exactly…" But before Marissa could finish, Ryan pulled her into a sweet yet desperate kiss. Once it was over, Ryan gently whispered, "I love you so much."

Marissa smiled as a tear came to her cheek, "I love you too Ryan, more than anything."

Ryan smiled, for his heart was filled with warmth and happiness that left when Marissa slipped away from him.

He leaned in for another kiss, this one shorter yet still filled with love. Marissa was the first to break away. "Ryan," she whispered, "I'm here to help you."

She nudged her forehead against his. "I see you in so much pain…I don't want you to be."

Ryan shook his head, "I'm not anymore; you're here with me now."

She broke away from him looking deeply into his eyes. "Ryan I'm not going to be here for very much longer."

This caught Ryan's attention, "What do you mean? You're here right in front of me." His eyes looked helplessly into hers.

"Ry," stated Marissa gently as she ran her hands through his hair, "I have to go back, I'm dead."

Ryan's jaw began to clench as anger began to flow through him. "No," he said, "I'm not letting you go again."

Marissa sighed, "But Ryan you have to. This is why I came here; you need to start living your life again." She gently touched Ryan's bruises, "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Your life is waiting for you."

"Marissa," Ryan said as he took both of her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers, "You are my life."

A small smile came to Marissa's lips, "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that Ry. But I love you, so therefore I want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest."

Ryan quickly cut in, "I'm only happy when I'm with you."

She quickly shook her head, "That's not true Ryan, you have the Cohen's. They all love you so much. You have such a bright future ahead of you and if you really love me then you will start living your life again."

Ryan just stared at her, he had missed her so much and now he has to let her go again? Her hand grabbed his chin and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Do it for me," whispered Marissa.

Ryan finally nodded, "I would do anything for you."

Marissa broke out into a smile, "I know and I would do anything for you."

"I know," Ryan smiled as he repeated her words. "You'll always be in my heart, I'll never love anyone else like I love you."

Marissa hit Ryan playfully, "You better not."

They spent a minute just smiling at each other until the silence was broken. "I love you Ryan," stated Marissa.

"I love you too honey," whispered Ryan.

Marissa inwardly smiled at the familiar name which Ryan used back in Tijuana.

"Don't be afraid to live you life to the fullest Ryan. I'll be watching you."

The idea of Marissa following every moment of his life made him smile. "I can't wait," said Ryan.

She smiled and kissed Ryan one final time. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and left them both breathless. They lingered in their embrace for awhile until the time came for Marissa to leave.

With one final smile, Marissa disappeared.

"My angel," whispered Ryan.

His angel saved him.

Author's note: Okay so this is my first OC fic so let me know what you think! Obviously I'm the ultimate Ryan and Marissa fan; I just think they are the cutest together!!!! Please review and let me know what you thought abut the story!!!Thanks:)


End file.
